Electro Motive Diesel
General Info History Trivia Locomotives built Diesel Locomotives SW Series SW900 E Series E6-A E6-B E7-A E7-B F Series F7-A F7-B F40PH GP Series GP9 GP50 SD Series SD35 SD39 SD40-2 SD40T-2 Image Gallery SP-Tunnel-Motor.png|Southern Pacific. EMD, SD40T-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". Atomic-train-region-2-poster..png|Santa Fe. EMD, GP50. Featured Infront of a Region 2 DVD cover of "Atomic Train" (1999), Not featured in the actual movie. Engine-107.png|Santa Fe #107. EMD F7. Featured in "The Simpsons - Old Yeller Belly". MRL 250.jpg|Montana Rail Link, #250. EMD, SD40-2. 19680120 18 CB&Q Galesburg, IL.jpg|Chicago, Burlington & Quincy, #165A. EMD, F7. DGVR40 Staunton WJGrimes.jpg|Shenandoah Valley Railway, #40. EMD, GP9. AMTK 315 Tun17 CZ Nwcstle Mar1995RP - Flickr - drewj1946.jpg|Amtrak, #315. EMD, F40PH. Engine-5794.png|Louisville & Nashville, #5794. EMD, E7-A. Featured in "The X-Files - Three Words". The-X-files-SW900.png|EMD, SW900. Featured in "The X-Files - One Son". West-virginia-rail-yard-03.png|Canadian National. SD40-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". BCOL-SD40-2.png|BC Rail. EMD, SD40-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". Northeast-rail-756.png|North East Rail, #756. EMD, SD40-2. Featured in "The X-Files - Nisei". CN-7209.png|Canadian National, #7209. EMD, GP9RM. Featured in "The X-Files - The Erlenmeyer Flask". Green-gp9.png|Green EMD, GP9 with S.P. style headlight. Featured in "The Simpsons - Mr spritz goes to Washington". Yellow-emd-gp9.jpg|Yellow EMD, GP9 with S.P. style headlight. Featured in "The Simpsons - Them robot". Red-and-grey-emd-gp9.png|Grey and Red EMD, GP9 with S.P. style headlight. Featured in "The Simpsons - Maximum Homerdrive". Red-emd-gp9.png|Red EMD, GP9 with S.P. style headlight. Featured in "The Simpsons - Kill the Aligator killer". Black-and-orange-F40PH.png|Milwaukee Road. EMD, F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Midnight towboy". F40ph-in-the-simpsons.png|Amtrak. EMD, F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Burns baby burns". 800px-Union Pacific.png|Union Pacific. EMD, F40PH. Featured in "The Simpsons - Girly Edition". Engine-910-facing-back..jpg|Engine #910. EMD, SW900. from "Atomic Train" (1999). 909 Front.png|Engine #909. EMD, SW900. from Atomic Train (1999). Green EMD E6.png|Santa Fe EMD, E6. Featured in "The Simpsons - Lisa the tree huger". EMD SD45 Featured in The Sentinel.png|EMD, SD45. Featured in "The Sentinel - Crossroads". BCOL 758 in The Sentinel.png|EMD, SD40-2. Featured in "The Sentinel - Night Train". SRY 909 AC 2.jpg SRY-910.jpg Smallville-train-crash.png|SRY Rail Link, #129. EMD, GP9. Featured in "Smallvile - Mercy". SRY-124-in-smallville.png|SRY Rail Link, #124. EMD, GP9. Featured in "Smallvile - Mercy". SRY SW900.jpg Rock Island locomotive 630.jpg 1200px-RR76.37 No. 5901 Front Side.jpg BN 3157 IL Eola.jpg Prison-break-f40ph.png|EMD, F40PH. Featured in "Prison Break - Chicago". EMD-F40PH-in-king-of-the-hill.png|EMD, F40PH. Featured in "King of the hill - Chasing Bobby". 331427 370673286282374 100000191184209 1604927 226182264 o.jpg|Southern Pacific #6909. EMD, SD35. Featured in "Duel" (1971). 328900 370676172948752 1128968286 o.jpg|Southern Pacific #6907. EMD, SD35. Featured in "Duel" (1971). 412142 370678686281834 100000191184209 1604931 1825468285 o-1.jpg|Southern Pacific #3928. EMD, SD9. Featured in "Duel" (1971). 414959 370680992948270 100000191184209 1604935 1019810153 o-1.jpg|Southern Pacific #8485. EMD, SD40. Featured in "Duel" (1971). 340743 370682849614751 100000191184209 1604940 1176794231 o.jpg|Southern Pacific #5321. EMD, SD39. Featured in "Duel" (1971). Duel-train.jpg|Southern Pacific #3954. EMD, SD9. Featured in "Duel" (1971). CNJ SD35 2512 at Jim Thrope, PA on July 12, 1970 02 (24160277741).jpg Screenshot 2020-01-19 02.01.10.png|Santa Fe #40. EMD F7. Featured in " The Day The Earth Stood Still (1951)". External Links Wikipedia.org Category:Locomotive Manufacturing Companies